


凯撒的不完全使用指南

by coolbadsuperficial



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbadsuperficial/pseuds/coolbadsuperficial
Summary: 红切黑吉+不知道怎么就点火了莱





	凯撒的不完全使用指南

新银河帝国的皇帝，才华与美貌均是绝世无双的凯撒和与他互为半身的多年红发挚友确认了关系，这只是发生在不久之前的上个月，但宫里的人从宫内省到亲信元帅将军们却几乎无人不知晓。  
这都是因为大公殿下几乎已经一个月不曾回自己的住处，夜夜宿在皇帝的寝卧之中的缘故。  
关于此事，包括亲卫队在内的所有人都不说话，只是心照不宣地交换一个了然的眼神。  
唯二为此苦恼的人，其中一个是宫内尚书。  
宫内省暗搓搓悄咪咪放在皇帝床头的避孕套经检查一个也没少过。果香味的润滑液更是连密封膜都没开过。  
对此宫内省的负责人几次开口欲向皇帝陛下进谏安全行为的重要性。而这番话还没开口就被站在一旁的吉尔菲艾斯大公用谜一般的微笑杀死在摇篮里。  
而另一个苦恼的人，就是红发的大公本人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，今天你回来的太迟了！”  
金发的凯撒气鼓鼓地坐在床沿。沐浴后的香味连带着莱因哈特本身独有的一股麝香葡萄一般的气息顺着没扣的上面几颗睡衣扣泄露出来，迎面喷到吉尔菲艾斯脸上。  
“真是抱歉莱因哈特大人，国务省的报告中有数据对不上。以后再也不会了。”  
眸色暗沉的深蓝色眼睛里闪烁着异样的炽热，红发的大公状似无意地坐在了皇帝身边，轻轻搂过薄薄睡衫包裹的腰肢，不动声色地在凯撒的颈上猛吸两口，让绝色的金发美人的气息充满胸腔，灼热的手掌在他光滑的腰上来回抚摸轻捏。  
而另一位当事人毫无自己造成了什么的自觉：  
“哼！那你快点洗澡回来陪我睡觉。明天还要去佛洛伊汀山庄看望姐姐。”  
此处，睡觉的意思就是睡觉。没有别的。  
皇帝想要的不过是幼年时期能够窝在挚友怀里安心甜睡一夜到天明的安心感而已——与此同时还沉浸在“虽然吉尔菲艾斯照顾我饮食起居，可我陪吉尔菲艾斯睡觉了！我真是一个好恋人”的自我满足之中。  
事情真是并非所有人想象的那样。但红发的大公的微笑像3D打印在脸上一样对谁都毫无裂缝，甚至状似安然地接受了事实——今夜也不例外又是要冲冷水澡的一夜。

佛洛伊汀山庄  
“莱因哈特，不论发生了什么事，都不要在情绪上头的时候做决定。什么事和齐格商量一下，总是对的……”  
“好的姐姐。”虽然嘴上答着好，金发的凯撒一边往嘴里塞着洋葱派，眼睛还始终盯着桌上那个黑森林樱桃蛋糕。  
“莱因哈特大人，慢点吃，喝点咖啡吧。”红发的大公即使来了山庄也始终逃不过皇帝专职饮食起居官的职责。在狮子之泉有艾密尔被抢走托盘的哀怨眼神，在山庄有安妮罗杰无奈的叹息。  
“齐格，你……”  
“安妮罗杰大人也尝尝这咖啡吧。我喜欢做咖啡，莱因哈特大人也一直称赞我的咖啡泡得很好喝呢。”  
姐姐语塞地摇摇头，接下了那杯确实浓香馥郁，看起来技艺已经十分精纯的咖啡。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你还要那罐牛奶么？”皇帝装作无意地说，眼神却直白而可怜兮兮地盯着红发大公面前的那罐牛奶。  
安妮罗杰女大公喜欢清淡饮食，连牛奶都是脱脂的，哪里比得上狮子之泉那全脂牛奶甚至加脂奶油的香浓口感。  
“不用了，莱因哈特大人，给您。”  
“齐格，你太宠莱因哈特了。”  
“没有关系的，安妮罗杰大人。莱因哈特大人喜欢喝牛奶。”  
红发的大公眼睛没离开自己的恋人哪怕一秒钟，眉目里浸透了酥人骨头的柔情蜜意。  
闲聊中安妮罗杰谈到了夏夫豪简子爵夫人培育出的新蔷薇种要参加今年的花卉博览，去年人工授精怀孕的维斯特帕列男爵夫人打算不结婚独自抚育一个孩子继承家业，如今已到预产期等一些琐碎的小事。  
对一光年以下毫无关心的皇帝陛下显得兴趣缺缺，只是看着恋人和姐姐有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，逐渐走了神。  
想起上个礼拜无意间听见的毕典菲尔特和罗严塔尔等人的聊天。在家人的生拖硬拽中毕典菲尔特和一位女性相亲，据说那个姑娘晚餐时用脚背勾他的小腿——而毕典菲尔特发现后大声问到“你为什么要勾我的脚”——那姑娘脸红一阵白一阵的，在餐厅周围宾客的笑声中拿起她的小坤包就气呼呼地走了。而毕典菲尔特对此至今仍然摸不着头脑。  
他既搞不明白姑娘为什么勾他的脚，也不知道她为什么生气地走了。  
“女人怎么动不动就生气，我根本没有做过分的事哇！”  
而罗严塔尔脸上仍然挂着他那招牌般的冷笑，冷嘲热讽他凭实力单身，缪拉站在那一脸尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，就是该死的没有人解释那姑娘为什么勾他的脚和她为什么生气地走了！  
莱因哈特怀着满肚子疑惑。但所有人看起来都知道答案一般，便不好意思开口问任何人，否则岂不是承认自己和毕典菲尔特毫无差别？  
为什么不问问吉尔菲艾斯呢？  
金发的凯撒脱掉自己的拖鞋，伸出一只洁白的裸足，试探性地在餐桌下戳戳对面吉尔菲艾斯的小腿肚子，并装作没有看见红发挚友那探寻的目光。  
大约对方只是当他误触了一下而已，吉尔菲艾斯继续和姐姐交谈，在玛丽安娜和埃莉诺两个名字之间权衡着男爵夫人女儿的名字。  
莱因哈特胆子肥了起来，这次他伸直了长腿，回忆着毕典菲尔特的叙述用脚背像抚摸一样，隔着军裤缓慢地由下而上磨蹭吉尔菲艾斯的小腿。  
这次他很快就感知到吉尔菲艾斯整个人都僵了那么一会，眼神也转了过来深深地看了皇帝一眼，深海一般的目光温度升高了起来。  
莱因哈特见此变本加厉了起来，不仅是用脚背，加上了脚腕的力量，除了磨蹭以外还轻轻把吉尔菲艾斯的小腿往自己这边勾似的，细腻柔滑的脚上肌肤紧紧贴着红发挚友那军裤包裹的强健有力的腿，反复描摹着绷紧的肌肉的形状轮廓。  
莱因哈特看见挚友虽然脸上仍然面不改色，眼睛却微微享受地眯了起来，还把腿往这边靠了靠，仿佛示意他可以再过分一点。  
金发的凯撒没有放过这个邀请，就真的过分了起来。他用玉足轻轻点了点红发大公的膝盖作为一个预告，然后转而滑向了下半部分大腿。他一边观察着挚友的神态，一边把脚触向大腿内侧，顺着有力的肌肉线条划了过去。而越是向里划，那温度就越高，间隙也越窄——  
这次吉尔菲艾斯明显地在不该断句的地方顿了一下，仿佛有一瞬间丢了魂一般，然后又继续迅速不动声色地说了下去，但是瞟过来看像金发皇帝的眼神分明混合着一些惊愕，热烈，宠溺，无声的警告还有一些他说不清的炽热情感。那柔情似水的暖蓝色眼里现在好像跃动的火焰，噼里啪啦地燃烧着。  
来来回回地蹭了几个回合，无声的暗涌在桌面上下传送。安妮罗杰看了看自己满脸天真无邪甚至有些好玩心态的弟弟，和神态明显开始有点躁动不安耳根发红的齐格，又想摇头叹息了。  
这时一个侍女急急忙忙地跑了进来，通报道：“女大公殿下！男爵夫人，男爵夫人羊水破了！”  
“什么！”安妮罗杰一下子站了起来。  
“维斯特帕列男爵夫人不慎摔倒，羊水破了！现在正在送往医院啊殿下！”  
“准备陆上车，我现在过去。”  
“姐姐”  
皇帝和大公也站了起来，却被姐姐推了回去：“男爵夫人生产，陛下和大公在场会很不自在，你们留在山庄休息吧，客房在楼上。”说完女大公又意味深长地看了看他们两人：“我三四个小时以内都不会回来的。”便施施然离开。  
“好的姐姐。”皇帝陛下英明神武，但在人情世故上少了不止一条筋——完全看不明白姐姐最后的那个眼神，却也死活不肯承认，只好装作了然地点头应承，并把姐姐送到了门口，和身旁的挚友目送她离开。  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
“嗯？”金发的美人发丝在微风中浮动，透过金色的阳光仿佛发光的丝缎——不过现在红发的大公可没心思欣赏这个。他一把捉住凯撒的手腕，那手心温度高得吓人，他目光灼灼地说：  
“我想去洗手间，请您陪我去。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你还是不会使用坐便器的小孩子吗？连去洗手间都要我陪着？”未等莱因哈特嘲笑完，就被一个用力拉进了一个宽阔的怀抱。有力的手臂收紧在他腰间，手掌半是强迫地轻轻挤捏着他有弹性的臀部。  
红发的大公眸色暗沉地低下头来，在凯撒的耳廓边轻轻地舔吻：“我要使用的不是坐便器，是您。”

 

安妮罗杰女大公也许会后悔小时候没有正确引导教授弟弟更多的生理知识，又也许不会。不过如果教了些许的话，此刻被扛进客房洗手间的莱因哈特至少不会一脸搞不清楚状况，还问了一个异常火上浇油的糟糕问题：  
“我？你打算怎么使用我？”  
红发的大公只感觉口干舌燥，全身的血液仿佛都往下半身涌，脑子一片混沌完全没有办法保留他引以为傲的理智，与此同时心脏在锤鼓一样咚咚狂跳，血脉贲张，肌肉力量进一步增强，让他本来就壮硕的体格爆发出怪物一般的力量把金发的凯撒摁在洗手间的墙上，像是撕又像是脱地飞快除去他身上的所有衣物：  
“我现在就向您演示。”  
“吉……唔……”柔软的樱粉色唇瓣被攫取，他红发的半身将他紧紧箍在怀里，略带粗暴地啃咬，与往常那些蜻蜓点水般的吻不同，这个深吻有力又霸道，吉尔菲艾斯不由分说地撬开他的贝齿，从上颚舔戳吸吮到舌头，好像要抽走他肺里的所有空气。  
莱因哈特呼吸不畅本能地尝试挣扎，而箍在他腰身上的双手立刻开始用力把他按在原地，又用身体把他钉在墙面上，一只手开始探寻他胸前粉红的小蓓蕾。  
不知道为什么，被揉捏住蓓蕾的一瞬间，从痒麻到酥软，莱因哈特感觉腰好像被卸掉了力似的，浑身一阵激颤，气喘吁吁地想要扭开，又被制止了这种徒劳的挣扎。好像发现了新大陆一样，吉尔菲艾斯放开了那被吸吮得艳红的樱唇，侧过去从耳背舔吻到脖颈，留下一条湿漉漉的水痕，又在军服衣领以下的位置吮出好几个草莓，一直到一口咬住另一个没有被揉捏蹂躏的挺立蓓蕾。  
“啊——”莱因哈特忍不住从口中泄露出一声呻吟，那冰蓝色的眸子卸掉了平日的烈气和锋利，透着盈盈水光，眸光也在吉尔菲艾斯不断的半带强迫的挑逗戏弄下一片涣散。此刻的莱因哈特毫无意识地满面春色，带着一点无用的抵抗更像是欲拒还迎，是此前从未有过的娇媚。  
“莱因哈特大人，浑身都是敏感点啊……”吉尔菲艾斯用舔咬按戳着乳尖，另一只空闲下来的手顺着脊柱滑向了两瓣臀瓣之间，用中指试探性地从两瓣之间点按，从尾椎骨到前前方的鼠蹊部轻轻划了一个完整的半环。  
“唔……吉尔……菲艾斯，你，你在做什么……”金发的凯撒浑身颤抖得更剧烈了起来，虽然对恋人到底在做什么没并有太多概念，在轻触下勃起的玉茎和流露的透明液体却还是作证他老老实实地感受到了快感。他觉得浑身发烫好像小时候发烧那样，却又有一些不一样，因为他感觉自己身体好像储存不住任何汁液一般，被红发恋人一笔带过的小穴里痒痒的仿佛流淌着什么液体。  
吉尔菲艾斯完全没有回答问题的意思，反而把那只原本在皇帝臀间作乱的手伸过来，不由分说地把两根手指塞进凯撒的嘴里，制止了皇帝继续发问。两根手指如同模拟另一种器官在里面翻插，按戳着莱因哈特的口腔内壁和软软的舌头，偶尔触及到喉咙深处便会遭到一些本能的反抗，一些晶莹液体顺着没有合拢的唇滴落下来，生理性的泪水也顺着粉白如雪的脸颊流出。  
莱因哈特喘得更厉害像一条脱了水的鱼，他发热的身体比平时更加敏感了，肩膀膝盖胸乳都透着粉红。  
吉尔菲艾斯乘胜追击，并没有在此处浪费更多的时间。  
他抽出两根手指，还没等莱因哈特反应过来，就用单手掰开了两瓣雪白的臀，中指的指尖在那个本来不具备容纳功能的穴口划圈借助那些透明的涎液挤入一个指节。  
“啊——”莱因哈特以为自己在用力喊叫，实际上他只是从喉咙里发出一声模糊不清的咕哝：“吉尔……菲艾斯——”也说不清这一声喊得到底是抗拒还是引诱：“你为什么……”  
“嘘——莱因哈特大人的问题太多了。”吉尔菲艾斯一边抽动起已经完全塞进肉穴内的中指，一边试探性地用食指指尖在穴口试探。他轻轻啃着凯撒红透了的耳廓软骨和耳背：“请容我从打算如何使用您开始，一个一个按顺序回答清楚。”  
“唔嗯……吉……啊！”莱因哈特的两条腿都在打颤，如果不是吉尔菲艾斯单手箍住他的腰还用硬邦邦的胯顶住他的话可能早就膝盖发软跪到地上了。他感觉自己居然开始很快地适应了在后穴进出的两根手指——正当他这么想，第三根手指也迅速加入进来，没有一点过渡就直接整根没入。  
“啊啊……吉，吉尔……唔……”  
平日伶牙俐齿的皇帝此时如同一个牙牙学语的小孩般口齿不清，还无意识地发出一些甜腻软糯的鼻音，像是小孩要糖时的撒娇。  
吉尔菲艾斯也并没有好多少，汗水顺着他的侧颊流下，好像被拔了舌头般除了低喘一言不发，蓝眼睛却炽热，亮得惊人。  
随着一些液体的分泌，手指的进出越发顺畅，异物感和不适也逐渐减少。莱因哈特甚至开始有些享受这个未经过多解释的奇怪游戏了。虽然被入侵私密区域让他感觉有些不舒服，但因为对象是最亲密的吉尔菲艾斯，所以他所索取和给予的一切都变得可以接受甚至令人愉悦起来。  
突然三根手指都完全抽出了高热的体内，让神志越发趋于被烧糊的金发凯撒短暂地回过神来。接着他感觉自己脚离开地面被悬空抬了起来，坐在吉尔菲艾斯托举掰开他双臀的双手手掌上，好像被举高高的小孩子一样，他低头也正好对上仰头凝视他的红发恋人那双背光的，因情欲灼烧得劈啪作响的暗蓝色眼眸。  
视野的变化让莱因哈特觉得新奇有趣，这是他第一次俯视偷偷比他长得更高的红发挚友，那浓密光滑的红发十分诱人，皇帝一手抓着吉尔菲艾斯没有脱掉的衬衫，一手顺着头皮发根抚摸起来。红发的大公眼色变得更为暗沉，再一次体会到了血液都往下半身冲涌的感觉，不知道什么时候脱下的军裤内裤被一脚踢开，胯下的肉具更加充血胀大，昂扬起来，寻找到了那个刚刚被开拓到水意潺潺的穴口，头部在附近磨蹭湿润了以后就顶在入口，浅浅地戳刺几下，蜜液就顺着茎体流下来，沾湿了吉尔菲艾斯红色的草丛。  
在比三个手指总径都更加硕大的肉具轻微顶弄之下，金发的凯撒尚且并没有过多的不适，反而有些食髓知味的酥痒，不安地扭动了几下身体。  
“莱因哈特大人，我开始……您了。”  
“什……”凯撒并没有完全听清楚，还在迷惑之中，却只觉臀下一松，托举的力量一下子消失不见了。借着重力，吉尔菲艾斯那粗大壮硕的肉茎一路迅猛又毫无阻拦地冲进那紧窒窄小的嫩红肉穴，那粉穴看起来似乎也别无意见地一吞到底，直接坐到了根部，雪白的翘臀被悬挂的囊袋来回拍打了几下，又被根部红色的刺刺拉拉的毛发扎着，一下子泛起了粉红的水光。  
“啊！”这下莱因哈特发出了一声真正意义上的带着哭腔的喊叫，但喊叫和剧烈的挣扎马上又被吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇堵了回去。红发的大公一边用舌头翻搅着他的口腔，一边毫无怜惜地再次抱起莱因哈特又向自己的肉茎按下去。  
“唔……嗯！啊！不……不要！”如此反复几次，莱因哈特的腰力完全被猛烈汹涌而来的胀痛和快感全数卸掉，连摇头挣扎的力气也没有了，只有双手抱紧吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，小声啜泣着颤抖着发出一声声淫靡娇软的呻吟，玉白的小腿从不甘心地踢蹬变成绵软无力地垂放在恋人的腰侧：“啊……好胀，唔……太大了，不要……要坏掉了……”  
“不会的，莱因哈特大人……我会很小心地使用您的小穴，不会弄坏它的。您安心享受就可以了。”红发的大公声音温柔地承诺保证，吮吸着洁白玉润的前胸肌肤，胯下的动作却是好似不是同一个人般的粗暴肏弄，只是平实高速地用勃胀兴奋烫得好像烧红铁棒的肉具狠狠凌虐着那个软湿的小穴，每一次都是不留一点缝隙地整根插入再拔出，速度快到莱因哈特尚且没有感受到吉尔菲艾斯退出去的空虚就立刻又被塞得不能更满，只让莱因哈特觉得自己的后穴口被磨得快要烧起来。  
“呜——吉尔……啊……你慢点……哈，啊！你太过分了！”  
见莱因哈特还有力气顶嘴，吉尔菲艾斯微笑着亲了亲那合不拢的被吮吸到艳红的嘴唇，接着稍微退后了一步让莱因哈特完全脱离了墙壁的支撑。  
“啊！啊，放我下来……”虽然嘴里喊着放我下来，离了支撑的金发皇帝只能反射性地用腿缠住恋人强健的腰，上半身几乎扑到吉尔菲艾斯身上紧紧抱住他的脖子，此时凯撒唯一的支撑就只有他软穴内紧密连接的大肉棒。  
仅仅依靠下半身的连接支持体重让这个姿势的莱因哈特被插到前所未有的深。当吉尔菲艾斯再次开始动作，体位的转变和反射性的肌肉收缩让莱因哈特不自觉地进一步绞紧了吉尔菲艾斯。  
“唔……”吉尔菲艾斯发出一声难耐的低哼，然后近乎疯狂地开始刺激这个紧窄的天堂。此刻的莱因哈特全身好像被蒸熟了一样透着湿漉漉的光亮粉红色，那麝香葡萄的味道因为激烈运动而四散弥漫开来，争先恐后地往吉尔菲艾斯鼻子里钻。金发的皇帝被钉在了硕大的紫红色肉茎上，被抽插到水亮深红的穴口熟练地吞吸吐纳都溢出透明的蜜液，显得分外淫荡。这个美丽骄傲的常胜天使现在被干得汁水四溅一塌糊涂。  
吉尔菲艾斯从心底里愧疚自己的渎圣，不过对象既然是莱因哈特，又对自己恶劣邪淫的一面感到接受和安然。这些矛盾的情绪没有出口，只好借着莱因哈特的肉穴被干出的一声接一声的扑哧扑哧水声来发泄。  
神思涣散的皇帝一团浆糊般的脑袋里现在几乎已经没有多少脑细胞还在工作了，全身的每一个细胞都此起彼伏地高唱着“好难受”和“好舒服”的和声。  
吉尔菲艾斯坏心思地往一个特别的部位一顶。  
“啊！”舒服的那部分和声立刻盖过了另一个声部。莱因哈特肩膀一耸，整个人都差点弹起来，无意识地扭腰想要躲避。但吉尔菲艾斯并不允许他躲开。红发的大公把皇帝的腰身往回扳过来，又用更快的速度更大的力量往那个部位一顶，深入浅出地研磨起来。  
“啊啊啊啊！放开我！”莱因哈特拖着哭腔喊了起来，奋力的扭动被吉尔菲艾斯钳制，报复性的顶弄变得更快更猛。  
“啊！”莱因哈特只觉得眼前闪过一道白光，血液疯狂地在他的血管里奔腾暴沸——他居然在前端没有受到任何抚慰的情况下被干到射精了。后穴的肉壁随着射精开始急剧收缩，挤压到吉尔菲艾斯近乎窒息，那熟透的蜜穴推挤抗拒着他的插入。越是如此，他便越是难以忍耐地大操大干，肏到还没射完的莱因哈特全身发抖。  
“不……等一下……停一会！啊……还在去，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
不论莱因哈特如何踢蹬挣扎抓挠，都没能让吉尔菲艾斯的动作表现出一丝的怜惜犹豫——这个男人，平时有多么宠溺迁就顺从他的金发恋人，此刻就有多么坚定残暴冷酷：  
“莱因哈特大人，您真是太过分了，您居然不等我就先高潮了吗？”这个幽怨的语气，让莱因哈特一瞬间觉得仿佛他才是受害者。  
“您许诺什么都有我的一半，您得要和我分享您的快乐才对。”  
扑哧扑哧的水声再度传来，频率比之前都要快。不过因为蜜穴变得紧窒，这声音变得沉闷了许多。莱因哈特无力地瘫软在红发恋人的肩膀上任由处置，每被插入捅进来一下前面的玉茎就短暂地吐出一小股浊液，而吉尔菲艾斯还在毫无顾忌地坚持刺激着那个最敏感的位置——一阵不同于刚才的奇怪快感像是被打开了什么闸门一样从腹腔尾椎那里迅速累积上来。  
“不……吉……不要……那里感觉，哈，好奇怪，啊……”  
“莱因哈特大人喜欢喝牛奶吗？”吉尔菲艾斯忽然问。  
“嗯……啊……什么……”  
“我在想，您下面的小嘴，是不是也和上面的小嘴一样喜欢喝浓稠的牛奶。”  
“啊……喜欢……不，不是……”莱因哈特已经不知道自己嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦在说些什么了。  
“嗯……那我现在就来喂您喝牛奶好吗？”  
“啊哈……啊！”吉尔菲艾斯还是没有放过莱因哈特，甚至都没有等他射完精，就毫不留情地把他的后穴也干上了高潮。  
一阵更强于之前的剧烈绞缩袭来，吉尔菲艾斯趁着它到来之前一个深插，把自己的分身狠狠钉在了莱因哈特熟透的蜜穴里，让莱因哈特坐在自己的根部上，深红色的毛发早已被打得透湿——在那一阵阵的壁肉按摩吮吸之下吉尔菲艾斯终于射出来，浓郁的牛奶灌满了这张贪婪的小嘴……  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”金发的皇帝抱紧恋人的肩膀哭喊着他的名字，然后头一歪昏厥过去。

莱因哈特醒来的时候已经是半夜了，身上早已被冲洗干净换了睡衣，连头发也梳理整齐平铺摊在枕头上。吉尔菲艾斯只留着一盏暖黄色的夜灯，照亮了客房的一个壁角。  
试着动了动身体，一阵酸软疼痛在全身蔓延，尤其是腰部，又痛又麻好像跟自己分离了一样，不由得痛呼出来。  
被声音惊醒，躺在他身边搂抱着他的吉尔菲艾斯钻出被子，柔声说：“莱因哈特大人，您醒了。”  
他又戏剧性地变回了原来那个温柔会宠溺他的吉尔菲艾斯，那眼睛里宛如月光下宁静闪耀星辉的莱茵河水。  
“呃……”吉尔菲艾斯缓缓扶着他的腰肢坐起来，又在后面垫着一个厚枕头靠背：“安妮罗杰大人回来过一趟，不过又离开了，说今晚陪宿在男爵夫人那里——您饿了吗？想不想吃点东西？”  
莱因哈特看着恋人这一副装作没事人的样子，刚想赌气拒绝，却又想起今天上午没吃到嘴的黑森林樱桃蛋糕，气势一下子就软了，咬着嘴唇哼了一声。  
吉尔菲艾斯了然地微笑，像变魔术一样拿出了已经切好的黑森林蛋糕——他太了解莱因哈特，每一个眼神动作和想法都逃不过他的眼睛。  
“后厨已经休息了。如果不介意的话，我为您留下了这个。”  
“哼！那就将就一下好了。”  
“您想喝点什么饮料呢？”  
“嗯？那就喝……”  
“这么晚喝咖啡不太合适，冰箱里还有点牛奶……”  
“吉尔菲艾斯！！！”


End file.
